


一个简单的pwp

by missoctopus



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	一个简单的pwp

莱戈拉斯坐到沙发上，身体猛地一颤，意识到——昨天他和阿拉贡真的做的太过了。  
起因是阿拉贡喝了一点酒。  
莱戈拉斯喜欢阿拉贡喝到微醺的样子。男人眼中的灰蓝色变得深沉，长而卷的睫毛压下来，盯住莱戈拉斯的嘴唇，缓慢的贴上去。  
俩人平时做爱都是温吞的节奏。受种族影响，莱戈拉斯不太能接受的了激烈的性爱，所以阿拉贡就会做漫长而温柔的前戏，看莱戈拉斯被流水一般的快感缓慢吞噬。俩人在轻柔的节奏中发泄出来，带着眩晕感在彼此的怀抱中睡去。  
酒精却让人失控。  
阿拉贡灰蓝色的虹膜被扩大的瞳孔盖住，他握住莱戈拉斯的腰，吻痕从肩膀一直延到臀肉上，旁边还留下几个牙印，接着用舌头开拓莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯被按住，逃也逃不开，趴在床上强迫翘起屁股，被逗弄得浑身打颤，呻吟着紧缩穴口，妄想夹住那条灵活的舌头。他眨掉眼泪咬着枕头，无意识的在床单上磨蹭自己挺立的乳尖。  
莱戈拉斯被激烈的快感搞到懵掉，大脑无法发出有效的指令，在内里的腺体被阿拉贡舔舐的时候近乎绝望的射精。  
他垮下来，像是一盘冰淇淋蛋糕，融化在爱人的舌尖。  
接下来的记忆愉悦而模糊，在高潮中忍受胀大的阴茎一次次撞进身体。在干高潮中用母语低声求饶，恳求爱人亲一些，温柔一些，或者给自己一点时间度过不应期。  
黏糊糊的语句连成一片诱人呻吟。  
阿拉贡一手握着他吐露精液的半硬阴茎，一手揉捏他胸前肿痛的乳头，像条狼一样咬着莱戈拉斯的后颈，在白净的皮肤上被吮吸至充血。  
阿拉贡分辨出那些晦涩的低吟，转而搂住莱戈拉斯的腰，把他转向自己。阴茎碾压着肿胀的腺体，摇摇欲坠的神经承受新一波的快感。  
莱戈拉斯混沌的脑子因为突然呼吸进新鲜的空气而清醒一点，他吞咽了一下口水，想说什么，却因为阿拉贡用力的挺腰，再次尖叫着被快感淹没。  
莱戈拉斯靠着骑乘位吞下阿拉贡的整个阴茎，他的手捂上小腹，正因为胀痛感而掉眼泪。阿拉贡在此时舔了下嘴唇，咬上被他玩弄半天而胀大成诱人樱桃红的乳尖。  
猝不及防的高潮让莱戈拉斯喘个不停，精液断断续续的射到俩人中间。阿拉贡没放过他，在余韵中继续撸动着他的阴茎，可怜的小东西哆哆嗦嗦的被挤出更多的白液。快感在下腹延长，莱戈拉斯抱着阿拉贡的脑袋瑟瑟发抖，后穴痉挛着把男人的阴茎绞住，阿拉贡则报复的张嘴把尽可能多的乳肉吸进嘴里，舌头在乳尖上打转，嘴慢慢合拢，牙齿顺着乳晕滑落，咬住乳尖开始拉扯。  
莱戈拉斯爽的掉下眼泪，腰颤巍巍的绷直，胸向前挺，想让阿拉贡在另一边再来一次。阿拉贡却放开乳尖，抬头叼住他的下唇，一只手按在后颈，用舌头插他的嘴。  
阿拉贡硬得仿佛要把莱戈拉斯的肚皮顶穿。男人胀大的阴茎插进精灵身体深处，被磨蹭到敏感的肠道贪足的吮吸。阿拉贡发狠的咬着精灵的脖子，压着精灵肩膀同时更快速的挺腰。  
莱戈拉斯逃避着被顶到内里时带着疼痛的快感，不知觉向上逃窜，又被阿拉贡压回去。  
莱戈拉斯按在自己小腹上，感受皮肤下的器官抽搐着，带来附着疼痛的快感。阿拉贡插的太深了。  
俩人做到最后，莱戈拉斯甚至失去了除愉悦外的全部记忆——不知道做了多久，射了几次，被内射了几次，在昏过去之前有没有因为过载的快感而失禁。  
第二天阿拉贡比他早醒。男人后悔的揉着莱戈拉斯后颈被咬破的地方，粗糙的手指轻抚莱戈拉斯身上的吻痕和牙印，一再跟他道歉。  
他知道莱戈拉斯因为种族原因，对过度的刺激处理无能，太过激烈的人类感情对精灵来说有些难以承受。所以阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的性爱一直都是温吞绵长的，阿拉贡享受给莱戈拉斯带来高潮后，莱戈拉斯带着水汽的温顺眼神和俩人睡前的低语。  
这是这么长时间以来阿拉贡第一次失控。  
莱戈拉斯被按在乳头上的手指唤醒。他后穴酸软无力，阴茎软绵绵的耷拉着，阴囊被重力牵扯成椭圆形，失去存货空荡荡的，摸起来不再像个充满弹力的小球，而是瘪了下去。一副纵欲过度（他确实是）的可怜模样。但是他被好好清理过，他的爱人在事后处理这一点永远让人放心。  
莱戈拉斯腰酸腿疼，但还是拖着瘫软的身体，凑上去把爱人的恼火和害羞亲走，用实际行动保证昨天的性爱辣极了没关系他不介意。  
阿拉贡似乎安心了点，又恢复到平时的样子。他仔细检查了莱戈拉斯昨天使用过度的地方，涂了药但还没有消肿。莱戈拉斯保证自己没有问题。俩人一起吃了午饭，腻歪了一会儿就各自上班。  
出门时莱戈拉斯感觉自己的身体有一点点异样，但是在经历昨天那么火辣的夜晚，不舒服也是正常的。他没当回事。  
等他回到办公室，坐在椅子上，他才意识事情没有这么简单。  
他似乎，因为做的太过，身体被开发的过于敏感，会把一切外界刺激传给饱受摧残的阴茎和后穴。  
他不可以用力的坐在椅子上，一点点外力都会顺着脊梁往下滚落，微微肿起的穴口敏感的收缩，肠肉挤在一起，内里的腺体本来就没有消肿，微微一小点刺激就条件反射一般诚实的发散快感电流，在身体里乱窜。  
莱戈拉斯的身体在慢慢回忆起昨天经历的一切。那些他忘记的，或者他印象过于深刻的。  
硬挺的乳尖擦在衬衫上，身体上被阿拉贡留下的印记按照不同程度在发痒。  
穴口不停的收缩着，却因为没有东西含住而不满的向身体各处发出抗议。  
他感觉自己出现幻觉，有什么挤进后穴，像是阿拉贡的手指。指头上的纹路刮擦着敏感的穴肉，后穴猛地收缩，幻觉却消失不见，只留下空虚和不甘。  
饥渴像烤箱里的面团，膨胀起来。  
莱戈拉斯叫苦不迭，手指蜷缩起来收进掌心。  
——你的安抚奶嘴可不在这儿。

莱戈拉斯幽魂一般的开门回家。鞋都没脱“吧唧”一声倒在沙发上。  
打了个寒战后跳起来，满屋子寻找阿拉贡。  
“阿拉贡？你回来了吗？阿拉贡？”  
“怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”  
声音从书房传出来。  
莱戈拉斯灵巧的把自己塞进书桌和阿拉贡中间的小缝隙里，圈紧阿拉贡的脖子，像一只猫一样瘫在他身上。  
“哦——莱戈拉斯。”  
阿拉贡的语气里带着笑意，纵容的用一只胳膊环住莱戈拉斯的腰，用力把人固定住，偏头亲了亲他的头发，继续办公。  
很显然，阿拉贡没意识到事情的严重性，只是当做莱戈拉斯突如其来的撒娇。  
莱戈拉斯在贴上去的一瞬间失去理智，像一块在热锅上融化的黄油。  
他一个下午都心神不定，饭也没有去吃。下了班拼命往家里跑。  
直到瘫在爱人怀里，焦躁的情欲蠢蠢欲动。他嗅到阿拉贡身上的烟液味和干洗店清洗剂的味道，还有温暖。阿拉贡身上一直暖烘烘的，莱戈拉斯很认真的说过这是因为男人有一颗热爱一切的心。阿拉贡当时不可置信的愣住，随后温柔的笑了笑。他当时说什么来着？  
大概是些大部分人类都有温暖的心之类的。  
莱戈拉斯被不知足的快感折磨太久，现在精疲力尽，趴在阿拉贡身上一动不想动，像只在电视散热口上睡着的猫咪。  
这时候，阿拉贡在他耳边低低的问了句什么，莱戈拉斯在意识溜走前哼唧两下。随后感觉俩人紧贴在一起的胸口微微震动了两下，大概是阿拉贡在笑他。  
男人放开笔，拖住莱戈拉斯的腋下把他往自己身上拽了拽，然后抱住他小心的站起来，想把人送到床上去。  
莱戈拉斯表现的像是被鞭子抽了一下。  
阿拉贡的手在往上拖动的时候不小心按到他的乳头。所有的饥渴和不满顷刻将莱戈拉斯从睡眠中拽出来，心跳加快，耳朵里似乎有个警报器嗡嗡的响个不停，后穴不满的翕张，口水不受控制的分泌出来。  
莱戈拉斯条件反射一般坐起来，拉住给他脱完鞋正在掖被子的阿拉贡。  
阿拉贡也是吓了一跳。  
“吓到你了？”  
然后他瞥见莱戈拉斯没合上的嘴唇中流下一点晶莹的口水。  
阿拉贡有点懵了。  
莱戈拉斯像是不知道发生了什么，急切的凑上去舔阿拉贡的嘴巴。  
阿拉贡嘴里甜甜的，似乎喝过花茶又或者是唅了一块糖果。不管是什么莱戈拉斯都无限嫉妒它们在阿拉贡舌尖停留过。  
来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴滑落，带来一点点痒意。阿拉贡用了点力气把自己的舌头抢回来。  
“莱……戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯！”  
莱戈拉斯有点茫然的看着他，不知道为什么被吼。  
他整个人都骑在阿拉贡身上，腰部不断蹭着男人的胯，跪在男人身体两边。心跳的快要爆炸。  
阿拉贡还在懵的时候被亲了个正着，想要问点什么却被莱戈拉斯的舌头纠缠。  
莱戈拉斯长腿一跨，骑在他身上，像只发情的猫一样在他身上乱蹭。莱戈拉斯咬着他的舌头，把它拖到自己嘴里吮吸起来，尖牙在上面划过。  
阿拉贡在困惑中硬起来，他试图推一下莱戈拉斯，但是莱戈拉斯想护食一样把他抱得更紧。  
阿拉贡只能放弃反抗，任莱戈拉斯在他身上点火。  
莱戈拉斯亲了他一阵，发现阿拉贡没有给自己反馈。他强迫自己跟阿拉贡分开了，胸口剧烈的起伏着，眼睛紧盯着阿拉贡，神情有点委屈。  
阿拉贡吞了一下口水，莱戈拉斯的注意力就被转移到他的喉结上。  
阿拉贡注意到他舔了舔他的牙，似乎十分想一口咬上去。  
“你怎么了？”  
阿拉贡用精灵语问他。  
莱戈拉斯似乎清醒了点，但还是很直白。  
“我想跟你做爱。”  
阿拉贡变得更加困惑，但还是下意识点点头。  
“……好吧。你真的没问题吗？”  
莱戈拉斯不耐烦的去解阿拉贡的裤子，半硬的阴茎刚弹出来就被莱戈拉斯含进嘴里。  
阿拉贡被刺激的仰起头，他能感受到灵活的舌头在他阴茎上绕着圈的吮吸。他用呻吟声鼓励着莱戈拉斯，一边去脱莱戈拉斯的衣服。  
他昨天留下的痕迹消了一些，但在莱戈拉斯白皙的皮肤上看着还是很扎眼。  
阿拉贡刚摸上莱戈拉斯的腿间，阴茎就被狠狠地吞进喉咙口。阿拉贡失控的捏住莱戈拉斯的大腿根，不断吐露的前液把莱戈拉斯腿间沾染的一塌糊涂。莱戈拉斯突然吐出他的阴茎笑了几下，在他问“怎么了？”的时候摇摇头又把嘴边的东西吞回去，含含糊糊的答了什么。  
阿拉贡顺着莱戈拉斯吞吐的节奏撸动他的阴茎，直到他射在莱戈拉斯嘴里。  
精灵和他同时高潮，瘫软下来。莱戈拉斯看着阿拉贡把俩人剩下的衣服丢到床下。  
“……我刚才说我给你留了礼物。”  
莱戈拉斯慵懒的仰面倒下，腿大张开，柔软的阴茎射完贴合在会阴上，嘴边还沾着没咽下去的精液。他的乳尖红红的，像颗樱桃一样挺立着，莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊的上手去揉，揉到高兴的时候被阿拉贡接替。  
阿拉贡凑上来帮他擦嘴，然后讨要礼物。莱戈拉斯动了动，把腿驾到阿拉贡肩膀上。  
“请，陛下。在里面呢。”  
后穴蠕动着推出什么东西，又因胸前的刺激含了回去。异物凭借肠道的蠕动用温吞的节奏操着莱戈拉斯。  
阿拉贡小心的扒开闭合的臀瓣，发现被莱戈拉斯吞进去的是个瓶塞。  
“我突然想你想的不行，手边也没有东西。但是我想起上次你给我留了瓶酒。”  
艳红的穴肉吞吐着被暖热的玻璃制品。莱戈拉斯把阿拉贡的手放在后穴上。  
“……昨天你真的把我操的太过了。”  
阿拉贡手一抖，雕花复杂的瓶塞又被贪吃后穴吞进去。莱戈拉斯把头抵在床上发出柔软的呻吟。  
随后，瓶塞被扯出来，同时带出来的还有空虚了一下午的后穴分泌的润滑。  
“我想要你……阿拉贡。”  
被瓶塞开拓一整个下午的穴口显出一种糜烂的红色，夹不住的肠液顺着滑下来。穴口无助的收缩了一下。  
“……你想我舔你吗？”  
低沉的声音几乎顺着耳膜打在心脏上，莱戈拉斯为此颤抖了一下，后穴翕张着。  
“求，求你……怎么都可以……阿拉贡，进来。”  
莱戈拉斯低声咆哮起来。  
阿拉贡拖着他的臀，把他拽到自己面前。  
莱戈拉斯已经分不清到底是扎在他会阴上的胡茬，还是伸进后穴的舌头让他又一次高潮的。  
他射的头昏眼花，白光炸开化成快感的鞭子在身体里乱窜。他的腰用力的拱起来，让阿拉贡的舌头更方便进出。卵蛋抽搐着，阴茎由于射的太猛烈有些疼。  
阿拉贡趁莱戈拉斯几近昏迷的时候把舌头抽出来，奋力把人翻了一面。  
“挺起来。”  
他打了莱戈拉斯的屁股。在小精灵没反应过来之前把硬挺的阴茎撞进那个不知足的小洞里。  
莱戈拉斯接受的快感超载了，他哀哀的叫着，挣扎着往前爬。他还沉浸在上次高潮中，快感还未褪去，精液也没有射完。  
阿拉贡捏着他的后颈把他拉回自己身下，另一只手接替了莱戈拉斯的工作，捉住了他还在射精的阴茎。  
莱戈拉斯所有弱点都被阿拉贡抓在手里，在不断揉捏和顶弄下哀哀的叫。  
他的长发随着身后不断操弄抖动着，又被汗液黏在皮肤上。  
莱戈拉斯终于把存货射出去以后，进入对于人类来说漫长的不应期。而阿拉贡还在用同样的力度操他的后穴，手指也绕着龟头轻捻。  
阴茎上的小口翕张着流泪，干高潮和不应期时过度的刺激让莱戈拉斯说不出话，但是他能感觉到自己身体的变化。  
不是精液那样射出来，而是更深处。  
他快要失禁了。  
莱戈拉斯爆发出一股力量，奋力的用一只手撑住自己，另一只手去扳阿拉贡在他龟头上打转的手指。  
阿拉贡用一个顶腰轻而易举的让莱戈拉斯倒在枕头上。  
“没事的……相信我。这没事，不丢人的，我保证。来吧，尿出来吧。如果这能让你感觉好一点，没关系的。”  
莱戈拉斯浑身颤抖了一下，他的肠道更用力的裹住阿拉贡在他身体里推动的阴茎，死死地咬住枕头。被摩擦到通红的龟头上的小孔张开了，颤抖着流出尿液。  
随着阿拉贡不断的操弄，流出的液体渐渐增多。莱戈拉斯抖得也越来越厉害，身体绷得像一张弓，夹的阿拉贡生疼。  
在几分钟后，莱戈拉斯放开枕头，全身瘫软，眼睛一翻干脆的昏过去。  
阿拉贡冲刺射进莱戈拉斯身体里，疲倦的倒在莱戈拉斯身上。亲了亲因为纵欲过度脸色绯红的精灵。可惜莱戈拉斯回应不了这个吻。  
阿拉贡歇了一会儿，开始清理现场。  
莱戈拉斯要是清醒过后发现睡在自己失控尿床的的被单上，肯定会害羞的把阿拉贡从二楼丢下去。  
所以阿拉贡换了床单，把精灵拖到浴室清理。最后找到一条干净的被子，裹住干净的莱戈拉斯，丢在床上。阿拉贡今天快处理好一切，沾上枕头就失去意识，陷入梦乡。  
直到他被快感唤醒。  
莱戈拉斯以一种奇怪的姿势姿势蜷在他怀里。  
“……我似乎把你骑了。”  
莱戈拉斯睡醒了，有些不好意思。  
“可能我太累了，骑到一半结果就这么睡着了。”  
阿拉贡这才意识到，自己的阴茎正深埋在莱戈拉斯身体里，被精灵稍低的体温含的半勃。  
“……你到底怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”  
阿拉贡撩起他的金发，担心的看着他红润的脸颊。  
精灵皱起眉，勉强支撑起自己。  
“我不知道。”  
莱戈拉斯浅蓝色的眼睛无措的转动，抬起胳膊勾住阿拉贡的脖子，讨一个吻。  
阿拉贡伸手托了托莱戈拉斯的大腿，把阴茎埋进更深的地方，亲在精灵泛红的脸上。  
“慢慢来，莱格。我们有一整天时间看看你到底出了什么问题。”


End file.
